


Whumptober 14

by Waywocket



Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 14

At first, Shadow had been nervous about the whole thing. Would he survive being so removed from Hive? After so long being a part of Hive, being apart was concerning. Even if he never could agree with any other part of them.

But he was growing more and more excited about it now that it grew closer. He would have a body again! Well, it was a Handyman body, but all the same. He would get some freedoms from Hive. Some distance.

He would protect the people. Things that needed a more sensitive touch than a Handyman could give. Things that Hive needed to be a part of but couldn’t. Shadow was going to protect Autodale. They’d be safe under his watch.

That was part of himself that never left. Wanting to do the best he could for the citizens of Autodale. He wanted them to have a good life, a safe life. And he would fight for it. He could do much more now that he could move about the city.

Hive had already given him a new name, created a story for him. The Friendly Shadow would be a hero of the people. And he would live up to that. They’d make stories of him to remind everyone that it was safe.

It was a rough start.

His first moments in the new body were hell. They connected what was left of him to the Handyman body and let him slowly wake up. Only, it wasn’t all that slow.

His first waking moments were pain. Suddenly he was burning and screaming. The Handyman body was faulty and overheating.

Shadow could feel what skin he had burning and blistering. Felt his lungs and heart struggle in the heat. Screaming, he thrashed wildly on the table, trying to get away from the pain.

At first, they held him down. Kept him from writhing. Over his own screaming, he hardly heard Hive as they scolded him. They scorned him for being weak and that he would adjust to the new body soon enough.

He cried hot tears as more blisters formed where his organic parts met hot metal. They didn’t understand, didn’t feel what he felt as he was being cooked alive. All he could do was scream. Scream and beg for the pain, the burning to stop. It was all his world was reduced to, not able to get away.

Eventually, they grew weary of his screams and finally powered down the Handyman body. 

Shadow went limp. The world went black and cool. It was never known if he powered down with the body, or if the pain had overtaken him. They never turned it off again once they got it right. Even for adjustments.


End file.
